


Bride Wanted, Bride Found

by Jakara12



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Age Regression/De-Aging, Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakara12/pseuds/Jakara12
Summary: Phichit is a prince who has been searching for a bride since his coming of age. When strolling around the city, his eyes catch sight of a dancer and instantly he declares that he has found the one.Yuuri is trying to support himself and his family by dancing on the street.When the prince of their country declares that he is to be his bride, Yuuri doesn't know what to do or think.





	1. The Search is Over, Finally

* * *

* * *

It was another day yet another failure as men and women, commoners and nobles alike, exited the throne room with disappointment written on their faces. All were eager to be choosen by there country's prince, Prince Phichit Chulanont. The prince was handsome as he was charming. Everyone liked him there was no doubt about it.

When it was announced a week after his sixteenth birthday that the prince is to find a bride before his twenty- first year. People from all over gathered at the palace to met the prince. And yet for the past five years Prince Phitchit still has not choosen his wife-to-be.

"I-if I may ask Prince Phitchit, why turn so many down? The council are starting to become impatient. " A young servant, Guang Hong Ji, asks while filling up the young heirs goblet.

Of course the council would be impatient when it comes to marriage. The faster he marries, the faster he will become king. His father refuses to give up the throne until his son has a life partner to support him once he ruled.

"Because it just doesn't feel right."Phichit explains looking down into his cup stiring the wine and watching it swirl. "Those who come here are only here for one or several things. Money, power and if possible fame."

Phichit had seen this several times when he attended a few neighboring countries weddings. What he saw was a nothing but fake masks. A beautiful man or woman marrying a wealthy person be it down right ugly or beautiful. He saw no love in their eyes as they smiled at one another when they say the words "I Do". The marriage then becomes gossip when the wife or husband cheats while the other run off with buckets load of money to never be seen or heared from again.

"Oh I see."Says his other servant, Leo de la Iglesia, nodding his head in understanding. "You're wanting true love right?"

"Yeah."Phichit sighs.

Leo hums in thought staring at his prince's appearance.Phichit is a short young man with tan skin, black hair, and dark grey eyes. There were not many people here with the same features, actually the only people that has ever been seen with the similar description as Phitchit were the king and his uncle whom wasn't on good terms with either of them at the moment. Even so.

"Why not go out and search for yourself?"The young servant suggests.

Both the prince and fellow servant look to Leo as if he had grown a second head.

"The prince? Outside the palace walls? ARE YOU CRAZY!?"Guang Hong exclaimed.

"What? His highness wants to find true love right? Then why stay stuck in here and watch people come and go when the right person could be out there right now?"

Leo had a point. The young prince was growing tired of waiting inside the safety of the palace walls. It's high time Phitchit went out there and actually search for his bride.

 

Phichit was growing a little warm underneath his hooded cloak. He and his personal servants/friends have roaming about in the city for quite some time. The summers heat starts to increase making it rather difficult for the young prince walk any further. 

  
"Should we head back your high- I mean- P-Phichit?"Guang Hong asks a bit unused to using the prince's name informally.

Phichit had asked them to call him by his name without using "your grace" "your highness" or "prince". Using either of these would throw their cover and besides they were friends after all.

"Let's look a little bit longer then we'll head back."Phichit says with determinate in his voice.

His eyes takes in his surroundings making sure the sights were mesmerized for he knew once he becomes king, he'll probably never get this opportunity again.

Suddenly a crowd begins to swarm by thr city square. At first the three panicked since they were in the area and though they've been recognized but instead the crowd paid no mind to them. Music fills the air and the crowd all watched entranced by what they were seeing. Curious the three makes their way through the crowd and what Phichit saw took his breath away.

A man with short, messy black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a white silk top wrap and short shirt. His raven hair was brushed back with a golden head dress with a little vail. The man moved his slender yet toned body to music. _No his body is the music_ ,Phichit thought. Never has the prince seen such beauty in all his 20 years of life.

 

His breath hitched when he saw those brown eyes. Those soft yet sharp seductive fawn eyes. They could capture anyone's heart be it a begger or noble. But looking deeper into them he saw a story, a story of struggle and heartache and most of all loneliness. 

 

Phichit's heart went out to him and wondered what would happen if he saw warmth and happiness in those russet eyes? Probably fall in love right then and there. 

 

"I've decided."The two servants look over to the prince whose eyes were still glued onto the dancer. A wide smile forms on his lips as he says "I've found my bride."

 


	2. Be Mine?

"Here's your share."A raven haired man says handing a two toned haired man his share of the money they both earned for the day.

The other digs out a fee gold coins from his pouch and places it in his partner's own pouch.

"Chris you know I can't-"The raven began to object to the extra money but Chris cut him off with a finger against his lips.

"You need it more than I do Yuuri, please take it as to repay you for all that you've done for me as goodbye present."

Yuuri sighed but smiled up at his friend. Both he and Christophe had been through a lot together since that day. If it weren't for Chris ,Yuuri believed he wouldn't had had made it through these passed three years. Now his friend is leaving with his fiancée to the neighboring town several days away from the city. He'll admit without his friend things here will become a bit more difficult for him but he'll find a way, eventually.

"My offer still stands you know."Chris tried to convince Yuuri to come with him but Yuuri didn't want rely on him anymore than he had. The man deserved to be happy with his fiancée and for Yuuri to tag along didn't seem right.

"No, it's time that I rely on my own abilities."Yuuri replied kindly declining his offer once again."Tell him that I said hello and goodbye."

Christophe smiled before pulling his friend into a hug whispering something into his ear. Yuuri's eyes glisten with small tears.

_"He'd be so proud of you."_

Yuuri watched as his friend leave until he was no longer in his line of sight. The ravenette lets out an exhausting sigh before heading to the market before the stands closed. While he shopped he couldn't shake the feeling thar he was being watched. He watched cautiously from the corner of his eyes only to find only a few shoppers and stand owners closing. Hurriedly Yuuri buys a few things that would last at least a week thanks to Chris.

Yuuri makes his way home into the more darker and abandoned streets of the city. He advoids taking the usual route though for he still felt burning holes on the back of his head. Passing through alleys and going through empty builds later Yuuri finally makes it to his little home that was hidden in the basement of a old dance studio that went up like the rest of this side of town.Rapping against the trap door to the basement Yuuri patiently waits. The door slids opens and Yuuri jumps through.

A small light begins to flicker until it is finally lit. A few other join it giving the room a dim glow.

"Welcome home Yuuri!"

"Whatcha get us to eat?"

Yuuri was greeted by two young boys. Kenjirou, the more energetic of the two, had dirty blonde hair with a small portion dyed red in the front. He had brown eyes and light tan skin and had small pointed tooth which sometimes stuck out of his mouth, especially when he is smiling. He is short for a twelve year old and has a slender build.

"I'm home."Yuuri smiled patting Kenjirou's head but stayed clear from the second boy knowing that his hand would be chewed off if he even dared to give such a gesture.

The other boys name is Yuri but most call him Yurio despite his distaste for it since having two Yuri's living under the same roof was utterly confusing. The ten year old had blonde chin-length hair that covers the right side of his face and blue-green eyes. He is shorter than average for his age and has a thin frame like Kenjirou.

"Did you get us food or not?"Yurio growls.

Yuuri pulls out two small loathes of breed and cheese. Both of the young boys stomachs growled. Yuuri hands them their food and after a quick thank you the boys start to eat.

Yuuri walks over to his side of the room and flops onto a old mattress that was losing its stuffing and covered with a thin sheet. He wasn't feeling to hungry which wasn't rare since he rather starve himself then letting the boys go hungry. Be it starving, sick or tired Yuuri's main priority was making sure that Kenjirou and Yurio were strong and healthy. The older male smiled watching the two. They were like his own children since three years ago. Without them, Yuuri wouldn't think he'd last long if he didn't have anything to live for in life.

Twisting a golden ring around his left ring finger, Yuuri imagined bright azure eyes watching over the three of them. He missed the warmth when pulled against his chest, listening to rhythm of his heartbeat, his comforting smile. Tears threaten to fall from eyes as he longed for that comfort and warmth again. For _him_ again.

"Oi scoot over pig."A grouchy voice demanded breaking the sad thoughts away from the older mans mind.

Kenjirou crawls over to Yuuri's right while Yurio to his left. Yuuri pulls the thin sheet over the three of them once eveyone got comfortable. Although it wasn't the same warmth as his, Yuuri wouldn't have it any other way.

"おやすみ."

 

"...uuri...Yuuri." Kenjirou shakes the dark brunette's shoulder in a hushed whisper.

 

Yuuri groans sitting up. "Mmm what's wrong Kenji?"

 

Through the darkness Yuuri saw the silhouette of Yurio with a metal pipe in his small hands. Despite acting brave he could see that the child was shaking. 

 

"Someone's upstairs." Kenjirou's voice quivered. 

 

Quickly but silently Yuuri jumps from the bed and makes his way towards Yurio and the trap door. Gently Yuuri takes the weapon from the childs hands. He smooths his hair gently before pushing his behind him. Yuuri listens closely to the footsteps of the intruders. Two-no- three people are in the building. He could hear the clamping of heavy metal. _Armor?_ The young man thought which puzzled Yuuri even further. Why would the royal guards bother coming this way in the first place? 

 

"Are you sure he's here, Georgi?" A female's voice asks.

 

"Yes I saw him come in here and he hasn't left for hours."The man,Georgi, replies.

 

"Such the place there must be a spare room somewhere."An older mans voice said. 

 

Yuuri's heart pounded against his chest that if the place was quiet enough you could hear it. He signal's the boys to hide in a small crest that sat far in the corner of the room. Kenjirou wanted to protest but Yurio had already dragged him towards the chest and silenced him with a solid glare having the boy crawl inside. 

 

Once sure the boys were safe, Yuuri opens the trap door and peeks through. No one was in sight meaning they were probably further inside the building. Quietly Yuuri lifts himself out from the basement and closes the door. His eyes scanned his surroundings when he saw a light coming from one of spare rooms. He hid himself near the doorway clutching the weapon tightly in his hand.

 

"So why are we here again?"He heard the woman ask who sounded a bit tired. 

 

"Because his highness ordered us to search for him and bring him to palace, for what I do not know. "The older man replied.

 

_His highness? The king?_ Yuuri leans in more to listen further.

 

"It is rude to eavesdrop."Yuuri lets out a surprised scream and swings the pipe aiming for Georgi's face which he dodged by in inch.

 

"Whoa whoa sorry sorry!"Georgi yelled as he continued to dodge the younger mans swinging pipe.

 

The pipe was then suddenly taken from Yuuri's grasp. He paled to see the older man with his weapon and tossed it out of his reach. He flitched when it hits the floor.

 

"Is this him?"The man asks Georgi.

 

"Yes that's him."

 

Yuuri shivered when the man looked him up and down. Yuuri hadn't changed out of his performing attire and he had a bedhead. He didn't like being observed like a rare animal that needed dissecting. 

 

"Hmm, I see."Were the mans words before grabbing Yuuri's arm and tugging him(not harshly mind you) towards the exit.

 

"Wait wait where are you taking me!?"Yuuri cried trying to pull out of the man's vice grip.

 

"His highness would like a word with you, that is all you'll need to know. "Was his reply. 

 

Even still Yuuri puts up a fight. He refused to leave especially with his family just under their feet. At that moment a piece of rock hits the balding man in the back of the head.

 

"Let go of him you ol'fart!"Yurio growls throwing more rocks.

 

Kenjirou cowers behind the hot headed blond not to sure of what to do. The woman grabs hold of the feisty boy who thrashes in his hold. Georgi stood by Kenjirou knowing he wouldn't do anything.

 

"Uh oh the guy has kids, surprising huh Yakov."The woman says jokingly.

 

True neither expected their little pick-up to have added additions. Yakov didn't know how his highness would react to this discovery but he guessed they'll just have to find out when they got to the palace.

 

  
"Prince Phichit ,Feltsman has returned." Leo announced.

Phichit excitedly hops out of his bed and makes sure he was presentable for the mysterious dancer. Leo and Guang Hong watch with amusement as the prince bounce up and down like child waking up on his birthday. They head to the prince's study instead of the throne room so the dancer wouldn't feel intimidated.As they waited, Phichit couldn't help but feel anxious. He didn't know how the beautiful dancer would react to everything. Overwhelmed probably but that is to expected since he is about to ask to court him.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Taking in a deep breath he allows them access into the room. In enters Yakov Feltman, Georgi Popovich and Mila Babicheva bringing in the mysterious dancer and two children?

"Your majesty."The three guards bowed followed along by the others.

"What did you do you piss off the prince piggy?"He heard the short blond whisper.

"Please stand I'm happy to finally met you um."

Yuuri then noticed that he was asking to know his name. "Yu-yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri, your highness." He responded nervously.

Phichit frowns at his nervousness but happy to know his name."Yuuri."He liked how his name rolled off his tongue.

"Yuuri may I have a word with you privately?"

As the servants and guards start to leave the children refused to budge. The boy with the red streak in his hair clung to Yuuri's side while the shorter one stood tall in front of him, silently daring anyone to move him.

"Whatever you have to say to the pig you can say it in front of us."The blond growled.

"Yurio." Yuuri kneels down to the boy with a smile although fear was shown in his doe eyes."I'll be fine. You and Kenji go with them and I'll see you two soon okay."

Reluctantly Yurio nodded and motioned Kenjirou to follow him. Once everyone left, the prince and street performer were the only ones in the room.

Prince Phichit motions him to sit on one of the plush cushions on the floor as he served them a warm drink. Yuuri sat down stiffly with his eyes focused on his lap.

"Here you go."The prince hand him his own cup which he generously took.

For a few awkward moments Phichit finally spoke."I guess you're wondering why you're here?" Yuuri slowly nodded."I was there this afternoon during your performance. You were beautiful-you still are-as you danced. It was like the music was flowing right out you." Phichit also wanted to mention about what he saw in his eyes but refrained from doing so. _Just get to the point Phichit._

Yuuri tilts his head to the side wondering if the prince was offering him a job as a royal performer. The raven didn't really mind at the idea. From what he knew that royal performers were able to live within the palace walls and live in the servant quarters. It would perfect for the boys instead of staying cooped up in that basement even if it did hold a lot of memories.

"Ah hem."The prince clears his throat and sits up straight. "As you know I am to find a bride for my 21st year. I've been visited by many from all over but known of them have caught me interest, until I saw you."

_Hold up is he!?_ Yuuri pales when the prince grasps his hand."Katsuki Yuuri, will you be mine?"  
.  
.  
.  
**"WHAAAT!?"**


	3. A Chance

Yuuri was at a loss for words. Did the prince ask him to marry him? The young heir sat across from the dancer with a hint rouge crawling up his neck. Realizing how he must've sounded Prince Phichit corrected himself.

 

"I mean will you do me the honor as to let me court you? For at least six months and then you can decide whether or not if you will like to become my bride."

 

The young dancer relaxed a bit at that but his heart still pounded rapidly against his chest. Why would the prince of all people want to court him? A street rat no less. 

 

"Why? What could you possibly see in me that makes you think I'm bride material?" The dancer couldn't help but ask.

 

Over the years Yuuri was told that he was beautiful, talented and had an innocent personality. But being a modest person Yuuri is, he refused to believe he was any of those things. So why, Yuuri struggled to understand Prince Phichit's true intentions.

  
"There was something in your eyes that I was drawn to."The prince says looking directly into those deep russet orbs." I want to get to know you Yuuri, if you'll give me that chance."

Again the dancer was at a loss for words. The prince was sincere about wanting to court him. As touched as he was Yuuri couldn't help but feel as if he were cheating on _him._ How would he feel about this? Would he be upset? Betrayed? Just the thought of it made Yuuri's stomach churn uncomfortably. 

 

But he didn't want to upset the prince either. To imagine the chest fallen look on the young heir's face made Yuuri's heart ache even more. _Six months the prince will realize I am not the one for him_ Yuuri thought. _Besides I'm a street rat and he is a prince._ Yuuri twists the ring that started to burn his finger. _And I can't betray him._

 

"I accept your highness."Yuuri bowed.

 

Excitement swirled in the prince's eyes as he embraced the dancer causing them both to fall to the cushioned floor.

 

"Thank you Yuuri!I promise that you'll won't regret it!"Phichit beamed.

 

_Maybe not, but I probably will make you regret ever choosing me._

 

 

"Mama mama mama!"A verse of three young girls chanted while jumping up and down on their mother's bed.

A young woman groans not appreciating being woken up in such a fashion but learned to live with it. Sitting up she found her three daughters staring at her with a hint of mischief and excitement in their eyes.

"G'morning Axel,Loop, Lux."She yawned.

"Morning Mama!"

"Guess what!"

"The prince is finally courting!"

This was indeed something to be excited about. Everyone began to doubt that their prince would ever find anyone to be his life partner. They all loved Prince Phichit because he wasn't like any other royal. He actually cared for his subjects and always knew how to lighten up the mood.

"That's wonderful!" The woman squealed along with her daughter's.

"And we get to help get to dress his bride up!"Axel announced.

At this their mother quickly jumps out of bed and gets ready to serve the mysterious bride. She and her daughter's made their way towards the guest room that the bride would be staying in. A few servant's had already beat her to it. They all stood around the door trying to perk through the keyhole.

"Eh hem."The woman clears her throat getting the servant's, mainly the maids attention.

"Lady Yuuko!"A few gasped moving away from the door to let the lady in waiting and her children through.

"Get back to your duties, you will met the prince's bride eventually." Lady Yuuko said.

With a respectful bow the servant's dispersed leaving the other's alone. Yuuko straightens her shirt before knocking on the door. A few minutes later the door opens and the four are shocked to see a young boy about ten years the prince's junior glaring at them.

"What do you want?"He growls.

"Ano we're here to help you get ready for breakfast." Yuuko replied still a bit confused as to why the prince would choice someone so...young.

The boy walks away leaving the door open for them to enter. He climbs back into the comforts of the large bed which was accompanied by another young boy.

"I apologize for his behavior."A voice from the other side of the room said. Their eyes travel towards the sound of the voice to find a young man sitting by the window basking in the morning rays." Yurio isn't much of a morning person."

_Beautiful_ was the first word that came to mind. The man was absolutely gorgeous. The prince certainly had a good eye to pick out such a fine specimen.

"T-that's quite alright master- "

The man then jumps up from his seat frailing his arms around to stop her from finishing the sentence. "P-please don't call me master. The name's Yuuri Katsuki so please just call me Yuuri."

Yuuko smiled any other person  would have loved to be referred to as master but this man was different."My name is Yuuko and these are my daughter's. We're here to get you ready for the day."

"Oh no please I am more than capable of readying myself. "Yuuri said a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Sorry Yuuri but as Head Maid it is my job to assist the guest."Defeated Yuuri lets the maid and her daughter's do their duty.

As they bathed, brushed and dressed the young man, Yuuko couldn't help but notice how tense Yuuri was. His eyes showed a hint of doubt and something else hidden deeper in those russet spheres.

"Penny for your thoughts?"Yuuri jumped at the soundof her voice. He looked up to face her in the mirror to find the maids reflection staring back. Her hands gently brushed through his hair mindfully untangling the knots in his hair.

"..."Yuuri plays at the hem of his shirt debating on whether to tell this stranger about his feelings.

"Nothing leaves this room, I promise." Yuuko vowed crossing her heart.

"...He'll regret ever choosing me."Were the words that spilled from his mouth." I am from the ruins of this city, a street rat that uses its body to leer in stangers for money. What value will his highness grain from choosing me? I'll only bring him down."

_This boy is defiantly different from other suitors that came here._ "Yuuri if you caught our prince's eye despite your background there must be something he truly sees worth courting you.Give not only him a chance but you as well to discover your value. " Yuuko replied smoothing his hair before smacking him at the back of his head causing him to wince and look up at her with tears forming in the corners of his eyes questioning her sudden action."And I will not heae any doubt coming out of you young man! Now come breakfast has already begun!"

Yuuko pulled Yuuri onto his feet and lead him into the long and narrow hallway. The triplets tugged the young boys along as well with no trouble despite the icy glare coming from the smaller boy. Yuuri thought about the maids words. _Give myself a chance as well as the prince? Such a task will not be easy with little time we have._

The doubled doors that lead to the dinning hall opened to reveal the prince and his personal servant's. Prince Phichit's eyes lit up like evening stars when he spotted Yuuri entering the room.

"Good morning Yuuri!"The street performer could not hold back the heat rising in his cheeks when Phichit smiled brighter than the sun towards him."Come sit with me, please?"

The prince looked like a small child asking for permission for a fresh cookie out the oven. Now who could refuse that? As breakfast continued Yuuri listened to the prince's tales of journeys to neighboring kingdoms. He smiled genuinely at the prince feeling relaxed for the first time since meeting him. _A chance huh?_ Yuuri thought although his ring burned in warning. _I'll give him that chance._


	4. First Date: Part 1

_**Phichit** _

 

Yuuri and I have been getting along just swimmingly. At first I thought he wouldn't open up but as time passed it's like we've known each other our entire lives. But we've been spending too much time inside the palace or in the royal gardens. Not to mention there was barely any privacy from the curious eyes of the servants and protective glares from Yuuri's little friends. The little blond one with the tiger snarl never hesitates to step in between us if I ever got too close.

  
"Leo, Guang Hong I need your help."It has been nearly two months of Yuuri's arrival to the palace and I felt it was time for the next step in our growing relationship.

"And what is that your highness?"Guang Hong askes.

"I want to take Yuuri on a date without people interfering." I explained.

"And by "people" you mean Yurio?"Leo chuckled.

I pouted with a nod. I planned out Yuuri and I's first date and I want it to be perfect. Leo and Guang Hong shared a glance before nodding in a silent agreement.

"Leave it to us your majesty, we've got you covered." Leo grinned with a thumbs up.

I thanked them over and over wondering how I ended up with such good friends?

 

That evening as we all ate in the dinning hall, I popped the question. 

 

"Yuuri." I addressed to the raven haired man next to me. 

 

"Yes?"

 

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"I was surprised that I didn't fumble up my words when I asked. 

  
Dark caramel eyes widen a bit surprise at the question. My stomach twists and turns as my hands begins to feel clammy as I patiently wait for his response.

"I'd like that."Yuuri responded with a shy smile forming on his lips.

"Y-you would? You will?"I ask excitedly. Yuuri nodded.

I mentally leaped with joy. I clasped Yuuri's hands into mine promising him that I'll make this date the best date ever.

_**Yuuri** _

 

I nervously back away from the inching hands that reach for me. Four pairs of mischievously eyes glint dangerously at my cowarding figure. 

 

"Yuuri-sama~" Three voices sang.

 

"You can't run forever~!"The fourth launched herself at me.

 

I struggled against them to no prevail. My hair is tugged. My night clothes ripped off my frame to be replaced with casual clothing. Flowery scents were sprayed onto my skin causing me to have a sneezing fit.

 

"Ano, is all this really nesseary?"Kenjirou asks from the sidelines. 

 

He and Yurio watch while sitting on the bed, a safe distance from the wrath of the Nishigori family.Yurio is quite amused by my distress while Kenjirou looked a bit fearful.

 

"Of course it's necessary!"

 

"It's a date!"

 

"And not just any other date but-"

 

"With Prince Phichit!"The triplets exclaimed excitedly in unison.

 

They were more excited about this date more than I am. Deep down I was beyond nervous. Negative possibilities of could happen during our outing. I jumped with a start when I felt smalk fingers pulling gently taking off my ring finger. Just before Axel could fully take it off I ripped my hand away and held it protectively against my chest.

 

"I'm sorry."The young girl apologizes with her head bowed.

 

"No no it's fine."I replied knowing she didn't mean any harm and was just doing her job.

 

Yuko glances at my ring in curiosity. Before she coukd speak it out there is a knock at the door."The prince is will be waiting outside the gate for Mr.Katsuki."A mans voice announced. Quickly Yuko and the triplets finished making me look presentable, they lead me out the room and into the middle of the courtyard. 

 

"Have fun you two!"The head maid calls out before closing the large doors behind her.

 

Up ahead stood Prince Phichit smiling so brightly that it surpasses the suns blinding rays. By his side stood a elephant, wait Elephant! 

 

"Yuuri! Ready to go?"Prince Phichit waves eagerly.

 

I made my way towards him a bit wary of the massive beast next to him. Taking notice to my nervousness the prince assured me that the creature was harmless.

 

"Yuuri this is Chimlin. Say hi Chimlin."He motioned.

 

The grey skinned mammal waves it trunk like one would with their hand which caused me to coo at the action. 

 

"I thought you'd like to ride in still while we head to our destination."Phichit said.

 

I smiled. It wouldn't had mattered to me if we road a mule through the city. As long as we have a good time I didn't mind. With help from the prince we climbed onto the elephant making our way through the gates. I felt a bit uneasy while swaying from side to side as Chimlin walked. Looked down at the ground seeing how high up we were. Fear of falling off and being stepped on by the creatures large feet gripped my heart. I latched myself into the prince not caring about the stares that followed us through the streets.

 

Prince Phichit places a warm hand on my arm."Its okay, I was scared during my first ride too."

 

I felt a bit more at ease at his comforting words. Even prince's can be afraid. 

 

_**Phichit** _

 

It took a lot of strength to hold back a squeel when Yuuri clings to my waist. I thought my heart would burst coating the streets with excitement and joy. The city was bustling with a lot people once again. People buying, selling, socializing. A daily routine that I'm sure Yuuri is more accustomed to than I. As crowned prince, I am waited on, never having to lift a finger even to brush my own teeth(happened before and I didn't like that too much). While my consort lived in poverty.

 

I could never imagine the difficulties of taking care of oneself and raising two children. Those two, Yurio and Kenjorou are quite a handful from what I witnessed as well somewhat experienced no thanks to the younger blond. And yet Yuuri puts his heart and soul into watching over them without hesitation. 

  
The sound of children's laughter breaks away from my inner thoughts just in time to see two children rushing towards Chimlin. Chimlin, a bit spooked by the sudden movements, backed up with a startled wail. The childen stop dead in their tracks. Their eyes wide as the large beast stood on its hind legs.

I watched in horror as Chimlin stomped down causing the earth to shake beneath us.

Quickly I climbed off Chimlin expecting to see blood and gore splattered around her feet. Instead I found Yuuri's body shielding the children a few feet away from the elephant. I hadn't even realized that he even let go of me during the whole commotion.

"Are you okay!"I rushed to their side as people gathered around.

Yuuri unravels himself from the two crying children who clung to his side like a lifeline. "Yeah we're all good here." I chanted an apology to everyone and most importantly the kids.

I had some one cone pick up Chimlin afraid for the incident to repeat itself and end up with disturbing results. The children's parebts arrived so after apologizedfor their childrens carelessness but I wasn't ill willed towards them. I was just glad that they were alright.

"Thank you big bro!"The little girl called out to Yuuri as she and her family headed in their way.

Yuuri waved with a smile on his beautiful features. I frowned. Today was supposed to be a peaceful day without any drama.

"I'm sorry Yuuri."I mumbled caughting the dancers attention."I ruined everything by putting you and my people in danger. For that I am truly sorry." _And if you want to leave ,I understand._ I didn't voice the rest not trusting my own voice.

A hand takes my own, gently caressing the back of it. Yuuri smiles shyly at me before leading me through the busy streets."We can get to know each other better on foot. I'm sure you haven't seen much of the city before right? Then I'll be your tour guide until we meet our destination, はい?"

I looked over to the dancer feeling warmth in my chest. How is it that I've come to find this talented, beautiful and sweet man? I'll never know nor do I care because deep down I hoped and prayed that by the time our six months comes to an end, Yuuri will be mine.

I then tightened my hand around his, smiling."ครับ."


	5. First Date:Part 2

As promised Yuuri gave the prince the tour of his city. Phichit never really gotten the chance since he only one goal set in mind when he did roam the city. The citizens were in awe and excitement when they'd caught sight of their favorite prince. The prince enjoyed speaking with his people and discovered that life as an commoner wasn't what he'd thought it would be. Before he envied them for having nore freedom than he had, not having to go to royal classes for hours, having to be told how to dress, using proper manners, ect.

Then he saw that really he was lucky to be born a royal. He glanced over to his consort and thought about what Royal Guard Feltsmen told him. His beautiful dancer lived in the poor part of town, in a basement of an abandoned building whike raising two children for that matter. Such information spiked Phichit's curiosity. He wondered how Yuuri became so good at dancing? Why taught him? What kind of did he live before living on the streets? Or has he always been on the streets?

"Prince Phichit?" Yuuri voice tugged the prince from his thoughts. The doe eyed boy hadc noticed him starring at him for quite some time whilst he explained a few things about certain things.

"Please Yuuri call me Phichit."The tanned skinned boy smiled causing the other to blush.

"Oh right, P-phichit, I was wondering if we were almost arriving to our destination?"To be honest Yuuri's feet were killing him. The shoes on his feet were not ment for long distance strolls and soles of the shoes were already wearing thin. He tried to hide his discomfort from the prince but did not succeed. Phichit could see how he limped beside him.

Not wanting his consort to feel anymore pain, Phichit swiftly lifted Yuuri off his feet. Yuuri made an adorable yet embarrassing squeak at the princes bold actions." I can still walk!" He tried to reason but Phichit wasn't having it. So for the rest of the walk Yuuri was carried through the streets blushing deep shades of red.

They came to a golden gate with the royal crest insignia acting as a lock. It was the royal gardens. Phichit was reluctant to let Yuuri down but he needed to open the door. Yuuri was greetful to once again be on the ground. Never in his life has he ever been so embarrassed. While the Prince carried him he could feel eyes watching him and heard whispers both negative and positive. He didn't know how the prince was unphased by the whole ordeal.

The prince unlocks the gate and motions Yuuri to follow him inside. The first thing that Yuuri noticed was how the place was absolutely beautiful with its colorful verities of flowers and trees. Frost coated the wildlife making them shine in the sunlight.

"Years back my great grandfather rescued a snow fairy and as a thank you the enchanted the garden with forever frost so whatever it touches doesn't die."Phichit's eyes sparkled as he told the story."This is my favorite place in tge kingdom and I wanted to share it with you."

Yuuri's heart fluttered and his stomach were doing somersaults. To think the prince wanted to share such beauty with someone like him. Yuuri was deeply touched. To show how this much this ment to him Yuuri makes a bold move that he'd rarely make. He took the prince's tan hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. Phichit gazes down at their hands liking how well they fit together. He smiles widely while his consort glances the other way to hide his growing blush.

"Come on I have something to show you."Phichit tugs Yuuri further into the garden.

He is lead to a sparkling frozen pond. By the pond laid two pairs of skates. Phichit lets go of Yuuri to replace his shoes with his skates. He then goes to help Yuuri but stopped when he saw how his consort stood still as he stared at the frozen pond.

" _Come on Yuuri it's easy!_ _"_ _A voice called out from the the centure of the ice. A young Yuuri stood at the edge not daring to step foot on the smooth surface._

" _No I'll just fall!"_ _He whimpered backing away._

_"Trust me Yuuri, I'll never let you fall."_ _A hand reaches out for him. The hand was bigger and paler than his but much warmer too. He felt safe when their fingers intertwined._

_Slowly Yuuri was lead out onto the ice and as promised he never fell._

Yuuri was brought out his memories by a gentle hand caressing his teary cheek. It had been so long since he skated. He loved skating with a passion but since that day, such love was locked away afraid of falling without _him_ by his side to catch him.

"I'm sorry Yuuri I didn't mean to upset you."

"No no you did nothing wrong Phichit. It's just...been so long since I've been on the ice and it brought back good memories." _As well as sad ones._ But he didn't voice it out loud.

Yuuri puts on his skates and stood at the edge of the ice. Although he was a good skater he still feared of falling. A tan hand is stretched out in front of him patiently waiting for him to take. Phichit smiles encouragingly at him making Yuuri's heart melt. He takes it feeling the warmth wrap around his own.

Prince Phichit lets go of Yuuri sensing his anxiousness towards the ice. He placed a steady hand on his hip while other in his left hand. They danced like they've practiced this for years. Phichit admired Yuuri's step sequences as if the ice was solid ground abd the blades on his feet nonexistent. With each and every passing hour Phichit was falling deeper and deeper in love with Katsuki Yuuri. He only feared that he didn't feel the same.


	6. Banquet

Yuuri was enjoying an early morning walk through the palace gardens with Prince Phichit. These gardens weren't as grand aa the Frozen one but it's still just as beautiful.

"I don't know why I have to go over it for the hundredth time."The prince animatedly  complained about his studies.

Neither had seen each other in over a week due to the prince having to study. So Yuuri didn't mind his complaining. He became lonely now that his boys made friends in the palace. Yurio met a boy a few years his senior, a young yet promising squire. Yurio was entranced by the way he swung his sword with such grace and skill that every day whilst the boy practice Yurio woukd watch from the sidelines. Kenjirou mostly spent his time with the Nishigori sisters helping them with chores and whatnot. So the young performer was left alone with his thought.

"Oh yeah before I forget!"Phichit says suddenly snapping his fingers in remembrance."My father is hosting a banquet in a week, will you be my date for the event?"

Yuuri looked into those big soft grey eyes. How could he possibly say no? In fact he could hardly ever say no to Phichit. "Okay."He said earning a blinding smile.

But that smile is soon turned upside-down when the prince caught sight of a man striding  towards them. Phichit wraps his arm around Yuuri's waist in a firm protective grip. The man had the same skin tone as Phichit, his black hair tied in a low flowing ponytail and he was dressed in royal garments. What struck Yuuri the most were his eyes. Those eyes were a startling transparent lightening color that sent cool shivers down his spine. This man walked like he owned the world with the way he held his head up high and sneered at just about anything that came into his line of sight. And in his sight was Yuuri.

"Uncle Mungkut."Phichit addressed with a bow, Yuuri followed not wanting to be disrespectly or even dare look into the man predatory eyes. And he had every right not to.

Phichit's uncle, Mungkut Chulanant is the high general of the royal army. He is ruthless in battle and towards anyone who disrespects him in any form.

"Nephew."The mans voice is gruff with no hint of gentleness even towards his own blood. His eyes still locked onto Yuuri making the younger boy pres himself closer to Phichit.

"So it's true, you have chosen an consort. Consort step forward."Phichit reluctantly lets go of Yuuri so that he could step before the relentless general.

Mungkut circles Yuuri, observing him like a predator would its prey. And Yuuri felt like a rabbit being cornered by a wolf. The older man then lifts up his chin by the tip of his sharp nail before gripping it harshly to turn it side to side. _If any tighter he'll break skin._ Thought Yuuri.

"Fine specimen indeed. You've chosen well." Mungkut praised. "Consort, there is word that you are a dancer, yes? You will perform at the banquet to see if you truly worth my nephew marrying."

With that Mungkut bids them a good day before departing back to the palace. Yuuri shook at the mans sudden request-no-demand to dance before not only he but before the king and all that who were attending. Fear grips hold of his heart. He didn't want to perform and mess up. He didn't want to disrespect Phichit, the king or his guests.

"Breath Yuuri. Breath."Yuuri thoughts were  broken away by Phichit's comforting voice. He was hyperventilating without knowing it. He copied the prince's breathing until his heart rate calmed.

"You don't have to do it."Phichit said a bit upset at his uncle and himself for not stepping in an putting his uncle in his place.

Yuuri shock his head afraid of what the general would do. He might not go after him directly but his boys were not out of the uncertain threat. Yuuri couldn't chance it.

"No, I'll do it."Yuuri braved a reassuring smile."Who knows it might be fun."

Phichit takes his hand and kisses his knuckles."I won't let anything happen to you, and that's a promise."

 

Phichit sat by his father's side while his uncle occupied the other. The young man worried for his consort whom had been practicing nonstop for the banquet. He had asked the head maid watch over him when he noticed how drained he looked on the third day of practice. 

 

Guests were eager to see the lucky man who caught the prince's eye. Which made the consort even more nervous. Although he is used to be the center of attention in the city, he is being pressured to prove he is worthy for the prince. Even if he hadn't decided on weither or not if he'd agree to marry the prince. Phichit had done so much for him and his boys and he didn't want to disappoint him.

 

_I need to calm down,_ Yuuri told himself. He spots a table with goblets of liquor. Yuuri tries to shy away from the temptation of drinking knowing the consequences. But then he would feel more confident on stage. His mind will be too clouded to think about the silent threat or judgemental gaze from the guests and General Mungkut.

 

"A few drinks won't hurt."He said making his way over toward the table.

 

His hand curled around the nearest goblet handle and chugged the contents down. He then downs another, and another, and another. Until finally he felt fuzzy and his body swayed from side to side. 

 

"Yuuri your up- YUURI!" Yuuko gasped at the sight of the now drunk performer. Shaking her head she grabs Yuuri and drags him to the back of the stage. "Are you alright Yuu-kun?"

 

Yuuri gives her a grin."Don't worry, I'll be fine."

 

Yuuko sighs but believes him. She bids him good luck just as Yuuri was being announced and the curtains rise. 

 

The curtains rise to reveal a figure wearing a pitch black robe. Their head was covered leaving the audience to imagine what hid beneath. The music begins to play. The robe slowly decends to the floor before being swifty kicked away. There stood a beautiful young man dressed in silver and black. Phichit noticed it looked strikingly identical to the outfit Yuuri wore back in the city. Except it was a bit see through on the right side and gems that looked like ice siciles decorated his right shoulder and hips.

 

Phichit was entranced by how Yuuri's hips swayed like that of a woman's. His doe eyes were hazed over seductively like before but more intense. He licks his lips earning a few daring wolf calls. The prince's body felt warm, his fingers twitched wanting to touch the beautiful creature on stage and shield him away from predatory eyes.

 

Phichit dared to gaze over to his uncle who was eerily silent throughout the performance. What he found both shocked and disgusted him. Mungkut was a panting mess, his hand down his pants, his eyes filled with lust as they never left the prince's consort's moving body. The prince's need to protect his innocent Yuuri goes into overdrive. There was no doubt in his mind that his uncle would try to take Yuuri and force himself onto the young boy. 

 

When the dance ended Yuuri was breathing heavily with pearls of sweat dripping from his brow. At the same time Mungkut came with a shakey breath, the crowd was in a uproar to even hear his moanful cry. He grinned up at the dancer whom was a oblivious to his lustful gaze. The younger boy's attention was focused on Phichit which both pleased and shocked the prince.  

 

With a bow the curtains drew closed and the prince hurried to back stage before his uncle even dared to make a move. 

 

Once backstage the prince was engulfed in a tight embrace. His nose met a heavy scent mixed of sweat and alcohol."Phichit! Did you like it?!"The drunken dancer smiled which soon turned into a frown. Phichit could sense his consort's mood changing drastically when he felt warm tears on his chest."I'll continue to dance for you, and only you so please."Yuuri tightens his hold."Don't leave me like _he_ did. Please Phichit. "

 

Phichit's heart sank at the tone of Yuuri's voice. How could anyone leave such a beautiful person behind? He wanted to ask but the dancer was already asleep in his arms. With a small smile Phichit carries Yuuri off to his chambers not taking any chances of leaving the valuable boy alone. 

 

_"I'll never leave you, my beautiful dancer."_

 


	7. You're Alive?!

_**Yurio**_  

  
_**"WHAT!"**_ A familar shriek echoed through the palace corridors.

I yawned while stretching out the stiffness in my joints unphased by the loud scream. It wouldn't be the first time the pig woke me up with his squealing nor the last. I throw my legs over the bed before looking over my shoulder to see Kenjirou still fast alseep under the silken sheets.

"I wonder if Otabek up training?" I said to myself.

Excited at the thought of seeing my new friend I hurriedly dressed and ran out of the room' down the long halls until I was outside in the training yard. As expected Otabek was already practicing fatal stricks against a practice dummy. So I wouldn't distract him from his consideration I sat on a nearby bench and continued to watch.

I couldn't help but admire Otabek for his skill and determination to be a knight for the king. From what I was told, Otabek wasn't born from noble blood. He lived on the streets like I did and was taken in by the head royal guard Yakov. The old man saw promise in Otabek and I could see why. Otabek is a natural soldier the way he holds his sword and swings it with no difficulty for his age.

Hours passed when Otabek finally puts his sword away. His brow drenched with sweat from the mild heat. I took upon myself to ger him a jug of water.

"Hello Yuri."He greets not surprised that I came.

I hand him his water earning a sift "thank you" before he greedily chungs the liquid down.

"You did great today!"I praised.

Otabek smiles slightly and leads us out of the training area and into the palace. We head to the kitchen to get lunch. When we entered the busy area I snarled when I saw an obnoxious face sitting at the far corner of the kitchen.

"Sup Otabek! Little kitten."He grins making me want to rip his mouth off his face. "Want to join us?"

This obnoxious bastard is Jean-Jacques Leroy who likes to be called JJ for short. He is a few years older than Otabek and just as skilled I hate to admit. Sitting with him is his "girl friend" who is a young maid. He had his arm closely wrapped around her as she snuggles ever more closely to his side. Other young dumb maids swarmed around him when they should be working.

"No we're eating somewhere else."Otabek declines once he grabbed enough protons for the two of us.

Otabek and I then head to our spot in the gardens. There stood a large tree that provided shade to protect us from the suns rays. We would talk (well I did mist of the talking) while we ate.

"I want him."

We both look up to find Mungkut Chulanant, the high general of the royal army talking to a figure in a silver and gold laced cloak. They had their heads covered with the hood making it difficult to see anyone behind it.

"I want that delicious consort in my bed. Him begging, pleading me to mount him like a bitch in heat. That nephew of mine deserves not such a jewel." The general rants.

I inwardly growl as he talks about Yuuri in such disturbing manner. I wanted to claw his face in and make him apologize for disrespecting the person I call family. If it were not for him I would still be roaming the streets , begging, stealing and starving with no one to care or look up to for help.

"I want you to convince him to leave the prince."The general states before continuing their conversation in whispers.

"We must inform the prince."Otabek whispers as he slowly pulls me along so we wouldn't get caught.

Just before we entered the palace I looked over my shoulder. My breath hitched when light azure orbs stared back at me. Such eyes that once gave me comfort, love and safety. Eyes that I witness close that fateful day and should never be opened again. Those eyes, those eyes now stare back dully. No hint of expression which was unusually unsettling.

"Come Yuri."Otabek's voice breaks me away from the trance I was under.

_We need to find Yuuri before_ _ he  _ _does._

 

_**Yuuri** _

 

So warm. I felt so safe while securely wrapped in this warmth. Its been years since I've felt so at peace. I nuzzle into the covers while listening to the calm rhythmic drums against my ear....Wait drums? 

 

Forcing my ears to open I am met with dark tan chest. An arm firmly wrapped around my lower back. Our bodies a perfect fit against each others. Quickly sitting up I found that I was in bed with none other than Prince Phichit. I could hold in my surprising shout which I am positive that woke up half the palace. 

 

Phichit sat up quicker than lightening. A dagger which I hadn't realised he had on his person was gripped tightly in his hand and a arm wrapped protectively around me, pulling me closer to him. I could feel my face heating up by the sudden closeness.

 

It took a minute for Phichit to realise there was no sudden danger before he relaxed with an relieved sigh.

  
"Morning Yuuri."He yawns while he nuzzles my shoulder.

"G-good morning."I stammered still not used to his closeness.

"You danced beautifully last night."He commented.

I blushed remembering having a few drinks to calm my anxiety of performing before the prince's uncle. I hoped that I impressed him enough. When I asked what Phichit's uncle thought he gave a grim expression. His hold around my waist tightened.

"Don't ever approach him on your own Yuuri." Phichit warned.

Never have I ever seen such seriousness on the prince's face nor did I ever want to see it again. It doesn't suit him.

"Join me in the bath?"Phichit shyly asks.

Heat radiates my face at the question. If our relationship were any different I wouldn't have minded joining him but it is. It felt a little too intiment and too soon. So I politely declined.

"Let me lend you some clothes at least."That I accepted. I didn't really feel to comfortable in these clothes anyways.

Phichit grabs me a pale blue tunic and dark pants. They were a inch or two big on me but they were comfortable and smelt of cinnamon and spice like the prince.

"Thank you Phichit."I smiled.

"No problem Yuuri. I'll see you during lunch yeah?"He asks. Looking out the open window I saw that was already nearing noon.

"Yes, I'll see you at lunch."I comfirmed.

With that I walked out the room and down the long hall to my own room. While making my way back I couldn't help but think about the general. Doubts invaded my mind. What if I failed yo impression him? What if I am not worthy to be with the prince, to be with Phichit? At that thought my heart began to ache. The time I've spent with the prince I felt the void in my heart being filled with the emotion I lost years ago. Happiness and just maybe, love.

The ring on my finger starts to burn but I choose to ignore it. I decided that I shouldn't let the past mess with my future. He wouldn't have wanted that.

Suddenly I collided with something hard causing me to fall to the floor with a sudden gasp. The wall that I had run into was a person with a very long cloak draped over their shoulders and hood over their head.

"I'm sorry!"I said quickly standing. "I wasn't paying...attention."

I felt the blood drain from my face when piercing azure stare down at me. Those eyes had once held emotion now looked at me like a lifeless doll. He fully turns toward me revealing himself fully. His pale skin was a sickly ghost white. His once thick long platinum locks is now thinning and short. His face seemed to had aged with dark restless bags under his eyes. But what really startled me was that this man was supposed to be six feet under and not standing in front of me like a wondering ghost.

A smile forms on his lips but never reached his eyes. He holds out a hand to me, the hand that should had worn our matching charms. Mine burned intensly making me want to take it off to ease pain not only on my finger but my aching heart.

"Hello, Yuuri."

_**Phichit** _

 

"Your highness!" A voice calls out to me.

 

I turn to see a young squire named Otabek Atlin and Yuuri's friend Yurio running towards me. By the grim look on their faces they had something important to say. 

 

"Otabek, Yurio what is the matter?" I ask once they caught up to me. 

 

Otabek scans the hall we were in to find several servants attending to their duties but we both know even if they are working, they would by straining their ears to listen in on anyone with juicy gossip, or valuable information to give the enemy.

 

"Come with me." I lead the two boys to my personal study. No has access to it besides myself and my father(and hopefully Yuuri in the future). Besides the royal gardens outside the palace, the study was my getaway from it all place. A place where I think and dream without interruption.   
Once in my study I have the two take a seat on the couch. "Go on."I said as I sat across from them.

 

Yurio was the first to speak. "That sick bastard of a uncle of yours is lusting after my b-brother, Yuuri, and he plans on taking him away from you!"

 

I tense up at the sudden news. I knew my uncle was greedy and desired anything worthy keeping but to dare try to take Yuuri away from _me_ will not be ignored.

 

"He has an accomplice, a man in a silver cloak. "Otabek adds.

 

"Who should be nothing but bones right now!"Yurio shouted startling the two of us.

 

"You know them?"I ask.

 

Yurio nodded as his body shook. Never had I seen the boy look so disstraught. His emerald eyes glimmer with unshead tears."He s-shouldn't be alive. We b-buried him ourselves. He isn't the man who took us in anymore. He's more like a life size puppet. We have to find Yuuri before he does!"

 

"Yurio who is this "he" why is he so important?" I couldn't help but ask. 

 

Yurio bites his lip deciding whether or not to tell me. He reverts his gaze mumbling under his breath causing mine to hitch." His dead fiancé."

 


	8. To Good to be True

_**Yuuri** _

 

"How?" My voice whispered as I stared into the eyes of the one, whom I thought, whom should be buried deep beneath the earth.

 

Cold fingers caress my cheek, wiping away the stray tear from my eye. Despite the kindness from the gesture I only felt discomfort by how cold his skin was against mine.

 

"This world is full of mysteries, zolosto. I was given a second chance to be with you." _No something is wrong._ My head screamed but deep down I wanted to believe Viktor. That he is here to be with me and the boys. To start our lives all over and be a happy family once again.The ring starts to burn against my skin. Each time I thought about Victor I noticed it would send a sliver of heat onto my skin. _Why is that?_

 

"Yuuri, come with me." Viktor then takes my hand in a tight grasp."The man who I am staying with has a spacious home, we can skate to our hearts content and no longer have to think about when it will be our last meal."

 

Those lines sounded rehearsed, emotionless, which is very unlike my Viktor. The man I knew was always unpredictable but his emotions would show when he really meant something. But my heart still yearned to be with Viktor. We've been through so much together. I love him bit...my heart is starting to feel for another.

 

"I see that you need time to think," Victor says with a small frown on his lips." I understand, come meet me by our lake in two days zolotso. There you can give me your answer."

  
I watched him leave down the opposite way until he disappears. I dropped to my kneels in shock. Was that really my Viktor? Is it possible to finally be together again? Oh how much I wanted to give into such a dream but again I found it hard to believe such a empty shell could ever be the lively man I love.

"Yuuri!"The frantic voice of my little brother caught my attention.

The small blond ran to my side and engulfed me in a tight embrace. His shoulders shook like he had just seen, yes he had just seen him. Of course seeing Viktor would shaken him up.

"Shh its alright Yuri,"I said trying to soothe him.

"No its not alright!"He exclaimed with the shake of his head."Whatever Viktor said don't give into his words! He's trying to deseive you!"

"D-decieve me?"I asked in disbelief.

"Its true."His friend Otabek vouched." The general are planning something sinister and Nikiforov is his new puppet to get to what he wants, you."

I knew it. I knew it was too good to be true. Tears flow from my eyes like a untamed waterfall. To think my beloved Viktor was being used and to think he was trying to take me away to the unknown. Viktor would never do that to me! Right?

Warm arms wrapped around my shocking shoulders holding me close their chest. I cling to them knowing who was behind me. Their comforting heartbeat calming me down somewhat but nothing could ease the pain of betrayal such as this. _It was just too good to be true._


	9. Deceleration of War

he look of distraught enlights an angry flame within the prince. His uncle had gone too far as of using the deceased loved one to try and manipulate Yuuri into blindly walking into his trap. Phichit has Yuri and Otabek escort Yuuri back to his room and also ordered a few guards to watch over the small family. Once sure of their safety Phichit rushed to see his father.

His father sat on his throne with his head held high and portrayed that of a king. He was discussing business with a foreign trader to see if they could expand their trading routes when the young prince enters the room. The look on his son's face was more than a thousand words. Politely the king dismissed the trader who bows before taking his leave.

"Son, what ails you?"The king asks stepping off his throne.

"Its Uncle Mungkut,"The prince growls without a beat of hesitation and tells his father what his uncle tried doing.

The king listens without interruption and still says nothing once his son finishes. His silence starts to worry the prince into thinking that he doesn't believe him and stand by his brother. But his fear melts away when a firm hand gently squeezes his shoulder and his father smiles with a flicker of achievement? In his aging eyes.

"Come let us go speak more privately."

The palace had many eyes and ears that even the king did not trust to discuss such matters in his own throne room. He leads his son to his study and firmly locks the door before making his way to the fireplace. Pulling a hidden lever the fireplace opens just enough for the two to slip inside. On the other side is a stairway leading downwards. The two cautiously made their way down until they come to a door at the end.

Pulling out a key from his under his shirt the king unlocks the door and opens it to reveal a marvelous garden."Here we will be able to speak freely."

Phichit takes in the beauty of the garden for a moment before getting back to what's more important. His father sits at a low desk that sat in the venture of the garden."You see Phichit I've known that your uncle, my own brother wants to take the country from under my nose. Before you were born he was supposed to take my place as king but take all changed when your mother discovered she was pregnant." The king goes on to explain that he suspected  Mungkut that he was creating an army of his own beside the one for his country, there had been traces of magic that lead to the general."And our assumptions were correct when you told me of Yuuri's dead fiancé. Mungkut is using black magic which is forbidden and for him to use it on your future bride is an act of treason."

"But if you knew he was a traitor why haven't you arrested him on the spot?"

The king's eyes dropped to the floor with guilt and sorrow. "I didn't want to believe it. He is my brother after all but I refuse to pardon his actions any further, now I have a plan."

* * *

 

 

Yuuri held his brothers' hands as they walked through the darkened streets of the slumps. They wore dark cloaks and each had a bag holding their personal belongings.

"Are you sure about this Yuu-kun?"Kenjirou asks nervously.

"Yes Kenjirou, you needn't worry everything is going to be alright."

Even though the brunette said this his hands were clammy and his legs felt like lead as they walked to the forest at the edge of the slumps. No one really went in the forest especially at night out of fear of wild animals and thieves. Luckily Yuuri knew a safer way through the sea of trees. The younger boys share a sullen glance and look up worriedly up at the older man. Two days ago they learned that the man that all buried all those years ago was alive and being manipulated to try to get to their Yuuri. The look on Yuuri's face broke both their hearts and they won't want to see such an expression on his face again. 

Neither boy knew of Yuuri's intentions nor did he plan to tell them. All they knew that they were going to the lake that the once lovers would skate on. It was, in fact, the one place where they first met and had their many other first together. Yuuri felt the rush of blood curling up to his cheeks just at the memory of their first kiss and passion that he and Viktor had a few years ago. He could still feel those long nimble fingers on his skin. Those lustful eyes lingering down at his bare form like a predator ready to devour his prey. Before his mind could wander any deeper he comes to a halt once they came to the clearing of the lake. 

There stood Viktor with a smile on his face but it seemed forced, like it his lips were being pulled by invisible puppet strings. His azure eyes then spot the little ones on Yuuri's side, his lips form a frown, obviously not happy with their presence. "Yuuri, what are they doing here?" He asked tensely.

"Because Viktor, they are part of our family, you know this," Yuuri stated matter of factly. "And we both promised when we came here we'd teach them how to skate."

Yuuri pulls out four pairs of skates. They the smaller ones were close to brand new despite the small smear marks on the sides, while the bigger ones have seen better days but were clearly well taken cared of. A flash of emotion appears on Viktor's face but it is quickly hidden just a is appears. 

"It is alright?" Yuuri asked hopefully.

After a long moment, the taller man nodded and takes his skates and began putting them on. Yuuri smiled as he starts to put Yuri's and Yuuji's skates on. Once finished he began slipping his on but is stopped when Viktor's hand brushes his hands away and starts to tie them on for him. The raven blushed at the sudden action, it reminded him of those time Viktor would tie his shoes like he was royalty.  _Even after all this time he still does it_ , Yuuri thought fondly. 

Once done, Viktor stood and made his way towards the lake.  Closing his eyes he summons the wind that grew cold, it dances around him as he opens his now glowing eyes and lifts up his hands toward the lake. The boys watch in awe as the liquid slowly solidifies into thick frozen ice. Neither had known of this ability and were a bit disappointed that the others had hidden this from them.

Yuuri takes Yuuji's hand while Viktor took Yuri's, despite his protests. The two guide them onto the slippery surface and further out. Yuri gripped tightly onto the taller man while his brother just laughed as Yuuri spun him around. 

"Its alright Yura, the ice is a friend of mind, I'll never let it hurt you?" Viktor assures the frightened boy. 

"I'M NOT SCARED!" The blond exclaimed.

A glint of mischief sparks in the man's eyes. "Oh really, okay." With that Viktor releases Yuri and glides away from him with ease. Yuri struggles to balance himself on the ice but the thoughts of falling through the ice and into deep freezing waters spiked up his heart. Tears threatened to form in his eyes but will them down.  _I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared,_ he told himself.

Yuri puts one foot in front of the other. Nothing. So he does it again and again and he still hasn't fallen. He smiles brightly as he slowly skates across the ice. Yuuri and Yuuji cheer their little brother on while Viktor watches his movements. Yuri, feeling overly too confident in with his quick ability to adapt to the ice, he tries something no newly beginner should. He tries to jump.

"NO YURIO!" Yuuri calls out when he notices watch he was doing.

But it was too late. Yurio sprung up into the air. His heart felt like it would leap out of his chest as he flew. He then understood why his older brothers looked the ice so much. It felt like freedom and the feeling of taking risks was just exhilarating. But he wasn't prepared to suddenly come falling down towards the ice and his fear sky rocked. He clutched his eyes shut ready for impact but nothing came.

He felt a pair of arms wrapped around him. Looking up he sees  Viktor giving him a silent scowl. Yuuri rushes over to check for any injuries despite the magic user ensuring him that he was fine. 

"Don't ever do that again Yuri, alright?" Yuuri scolds. 

Yuri nodded not trusting his voice to say anything. With that Yuuri decided it lessons were over for the day.

When off the ice the younger boys went to replace their skates with their regular shoes. Viktor pulls Yuuri to the side so the boys wouldn't overhear.

"Yuuri, what will your answer be?"

Viktor takes Yuuri's hands into his own icy hands. Despite the chill of his once lovers hands, it did not dull the burn of the ring that rested on his finger. Yuuri looks up at the platinum-haired man in hopes of finding any hints of the man he once knew. But nothing. All he could find was an empty shell.

"Viktor, I love you, I will always love you in life and death, but" He began squeezing his hands gently around the others. "But I can't."

Silence fell over the two for a long moment. Yuuri thought Viktor would lash out or walk away. Instead, he slips his hands out of Yuuri's and backs away.

"It is him, isn't it. The prince that has stolen your heart?" He asks.

Yuuri's voice caught in his throat. He had fallen for Phichit. There was no longer denying it. "Yes."

Viktor nodded and then suddenly the wind picks up violently. Ice creeps up on his hands and face as his eyes become nothing but glowing crystals. The wind howls loudly as it bushes against Yuuri's exposed skin causing him to yelp at the sharp pain biting at him. From the corner of his eye, he could see his brother huddled up together, both shivering from the bitter cold. 

"Wrong answer Yuuri," Viktor said.

Yuuri tried to fight the wind to get to his boys but it refused to let him leave its grasp. Cold and weak from the temperature drop Yuuri falls to his knees. He weakly gazes up at his once lover before all went dark and the calls of him brother reached deaf ears.


End file.
